The activity of single neurons in the hypothalamus will be recorded electrophysiologically in immobilized rats. Diverse stimuli known to influence feeding behavior, (e.g., vagal stimulation, gastric distention, glucose, insulin, gustatory inputs) will be applied to the rat while recording from each neuron to test the capacity of hypothalamic cells to integrate polymodal information. These inputs are known to affect single unit activity, but it is not known whether the cell can respond to several different inputs. If response to multimodal inputs is obtained it would provide evidence for the role of specialized cells in the hypothalamus in the integration of signals controlling feeding.